The Theory of Happiness
by nights-ether
Summary: Sarah agrees to the bargain but beyond the superficial romantic views of the story is a place that is hazardous for everyone living in it even the Goblin King.Formerly titled What if?
1. Chapter One

What if Sarah had taken the offer?  
  
"Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."  
  
Sarah turned around to face him, she wondered if she could find emotion in those eyes of his. Was he sincere or was this a ploy to keep the babe?  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said  
  
Sarah was overwhelmed with the feeling of love? Did she love the Goblin King? But he was her adversary, her opponent. Sarah played back every conversation she could remember with him. He had fulfilled her fantasy of the book, he took Toby. But that was under her request. He did refuse to give him back to her. She wondered why. Was there some rule he had to abide by? He said he was generous and Sarah supposed he was, if he wasn't then, he was now. He was offering her what she mostly wanted in life. A change. A love. A life free of her father, step mother and Toby. That's what she wanted right?  
  
"Sarah, answer me."  
  
Sarah looked up at him with innocent, tear filled eyes. Sad and full of hope.  
  
"Will Toby be safe?"  
  
"Yes he will, dearest, darling Sarah. Say yes and he will be safe and you will have your dreams."  
  
Her dreams, she'll have her dreams. And Toby would be safe.  
  
"Yes Jareth."  
  
Jareth threw a crystal at her, exploding into glitter and light.  
  
His roar could be heard by all the inhabitants of the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. They had a queen now.  
  
Hoggle heard the roar and was terrified for Sarah. The other queens lasted for no more than one year. Then Jareth got bored and sent them to be killed if they were particularly bitchy, took them back to the aboveground if they were not happy(but their lives were particularly heartbreaking when returned),or made them a permanent part of the Labyrinth.  
  
"He's no good that one. When will he learn to love not play? When will he learn?"  
  
Yes when will I learn? When will I learn. When girls stop treating me like a fucking faerie tale that's when. But aren't you a faerie tale? A handsome, virile, faerie tale.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
Jareth turned around and saw his beautiful Sarah dressed in his favorite dark red sleeveless dress.  
  
"Ah my dear, take a look at the Labyrinth from this mirror. It is beautiful is it nor?"  
  
Sarah replied that it was but she was distracted and the Goblin King noticed this. He wondered if she fell for the young man that had to run the Labyrinth yesterday. Oh he caught her trying to help him but she had denied it with the practiced innocent look she had perfected. She would have been a good actress? But not here. Here she is queen and must act like my queen.  
  
"Sarah I would like you to help me with the duties of the Labyrinth today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will take care of the baby so I could have more time to divert the runners of course."  
  
"Of course." she whispered.  
  
Jareth went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hair was intoxicating. He felt her relax into him and heard her sweet lips whisper his name with breath.  
  
Aah, he would never get tired of this. Never. No mind what Hoggle said, he would never tire of his beautiful Sarah. 


	2. Chapter Two

*I like to keep chapters short and I know Sarah's not feisty. But I don't thing she would have been after marrying Jareth.  
  
Sarah cradled the crying baby in her arms. He reminded her of Toby that night before. She hadn't seen Toby, but Jareth assured her that he was doing well aboveground.  
  
Do my parents even remember me? Or am I just the past? She had to know, she just had to.  
  
"Oh please stop crying you're breaking my heart," Sarah said to the babe. But the babe only cried louder and harder. Sarah couldn't control it no matter how much she wished, she had to cry. She didn't even notice the leather gloved hands take the baby from her or the emptying of the goblins from the throne room. She didn't notice she was completely alone.  
  
***********  
  
"You should send her back." Rigel, Jareth's advisor said." Send her back home and wreak your vengeance on her then."  
  
"Leave." Jareth commanded.  
  
Rigel left mutterings curses and obscenities at Jareth.  
  
Should he let her go, Jareth thought. No. She would have bested my Labyrinth and anyone like that should be kept near me. Always near me.  
  
Jareth conjured up a crystal to see what his beautiful Sarah was up to. Crying. This was a first. She never cried before. He hated to see her unhappy. Ungrateful. After all he had done for her, she still was not satisfied. He was tired of living up to her expectations. The babe would be harmed if she continued on in this way; he must take the babe from her. Again.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah was alone. Was she to be alone for the rest of her life? In this place with him. Forever taking care of other's babies but never having one of her own.  
  
"Forever's not long." She whispered to herself "Not long at all. Now let's dry these tears and go see Ludo and Sir Didymus. You don't want them to see their queen like this now do you. "  
  
Sarah got up still aching from her tears.  
  
"Welcome back, did you enjoy your time with your friends?"  
  
Sarah replied that she did in fact enjoy her visit with her friends. She wondered out loud how the runner of the Labyrinth was doing.  
  
"He lost; the babe is with a Fae family being taken care of." Jareth replied casually, sitting aloof on the throne, one leg regular, the other laying on top of an arm of the throne so that Sarah could see the key parts of his body. His chest, abdomen, and.  
  
Jareth caught Sarah looking at him, desiring.  
  
"See something you like? Something you would like to taste perhaps? Dearest, darling Sarah."  
  
Sarah heard the growl at the end and it turned her on like nothing before. She wanted him to be sure. She always had.  
  
"The babies are adopted? I thought you turned them into goblins Jareth."  
  
Jareth replied that he never turned them into goblins; that was just a part to motivate the wishers to want their babies back. When a person lost the babe was adopted to a Fae family. There was always one who wanted more children. Especially since the Fae were immortal and when a child grew up, he grew up. So the older Faes would adopt the children, being as the older Fae women grew tired of bearing children after having so many in their lifetime.  
  
"Can I see Toby, Jareth?" 


	3. Chapter Three

*Have any of you ever heard Pet by A Perfect Circle-whenever I hear that song I always think of Labyrinth.   
  
Chapter Three 

"Can I see Toby, Jareth?"

"Toby?"

"Yes please Jareth, I haven't seen him since." Sarah trailed off; wanting so much to forget the day she willing bound herself to him.  She had to love him, obey him. But he had only to be her slave. He let her know the night they were married, leaving her to cry to go to his waiting whores. Only the silk sheets and the Labyrinth as witnesses. The magic of the Labyrinth would never allow her to break her promise to its master. It loved him, obeyed him.

And so she condemned herself to be weakened by Jareth and his manipulative games.

"My dear Sarah," Jareth said, getting up from the throne and walking towards her. Jareth wanted to see Sarah's face when he told her this little tidbit, wanted to see the emotion-the pain. It was all as delicious as all pain was-well the ones he caused to others.

_So beautiful and fragile. Where is the fire? The anger? Or is she storing it away as so many have done, waiting to release it on me when she tries to escape._

Jareth placed a leather covered finger to Sarah's cheek, moving down to her neck-collarbone. She thought he was going to kiss her, their first real kiss.  Jareth's lips were an eighth of an inch away from her and she could smell his scent-his dizzying scent that made women do whatever he wanted of them. Sarah had scene first hand the effects of his scent, walking in on him and the only Fae Lady to become her friend-one she knew would never have anything to do with him. Of course she ended the friendship, doing exactly what he wanted her to do

"Jareth." Sarah breathed in his scent-she wanted to be his. Do what they were meant to do, take what was hers.

"Sarah," Jareth said capturing her eyes in his-she could not look away, precisely what she wanted. "Dearest, darling Sarah. Toby."

"Yes Jareth?"

_So full of hope my little one._

  
"He does not remember you; you see I erased the memory of you from everyone who has ever had contact with you." With a chuckle he released her from his hold and waited for her voice.

Sarah could not believe it. Everyone did not remember her? She knew Toby would not since he was a baby, but she did not think Jareth would have the audacity to erase her from everyone but him. She saw the mischievous, triumphant glint in his eyes. She knew he wanted her to be angry, to yell and scream. She would not give him the pleasure. She would deprive him of his pleasures as he had done with her.

"Oh really, well thank god. I was hoping father and my friends would not have to suffer any pain from losing me. Not to mention the man hours saved by not trying to find me," Sarah said cheerfully.

Jareth studied her face carefully, trying to find a hint of pain or regret. He did not trust her cheerful words. Was she doing this on purpose? Some way to rebel or did she really mean what she was saying? 

"Jareth," she said taking his hand in his." Thank you for this. I didn't want those important to me to feel any pain for losing me." Sarah saw the shocked look in his eyes before he had time to slip on his indifferent mask. Sarah, feeling triumphant, dropped his hand and sensually walked out of the room.

Jareth watched her walk away as he had done everyday since they've been bound together. She never looked behind her-never tried to find him. 


	4. Chapter Four

*The Sky is Broken by Moby is an amazing song,

  and Cannonball by Damien Rice

Chapter 4

The grass around the castle didn't sink down under body weight like it did Aboveground; rather it supported and lifted you up. 

The only down side was that the grass would poke you and sometimes broke skin.  To Sarah, the grass seemed alive, like a beast, commanded by the beast in the castle.  It would ripple with no wind; foot prints would appear near Sarah whenever she was alone at night on the palace grounds. She would be lying in the garden in front of the rose bushes and then would be in front of the castle again. Sarah suspected Jareth was trying to unnerve her, trying to deprive her of her joys, trying to make her retreat to the castle.  The only place safe was in front of the Labyrinth.

Sarah had a book containing fairy tales similar to the Brothers Grimm, but with a sinister appeal, and a packed picnic basket 

made special form the cook and was heading towards the Labyrinth. She knew she was going to bump into Jareth soon, the 

castle always rearranged itself so that she would be near him.

"Going someplace, dearest Sarah?" His voice was low, raw sensuality. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back, she could feel him.

Sarah replied that she was going to have a picnic in front of the Labyrinth and proceeded to twist out of his grip, walking away form him.

_So that's where you've been going Sarah. But what's there is more deadly that man. I could never kill you but it might._

Jareth smirked at the idea of Sarah running away from her death, her dressed torn and body bleeding from scratches. She would

 never know what it was, yet she was so close to it. Pain was his pleasure. He loved hearing them scream.

Jareth headed to the oubliette to see how the prisoners were doing in his new devices.

******

_Thank god I missed the goblins._

Sarah had everything just the way she wanted it; the book in front of her, the wicker picnic basket to her left side, and her favorite red fluffy blanket underneath her. But still she couldn't concentrate on the very sexual, violent version of Cinderella. 

"Why does he do the things he does? I don't suppose you can answer me that can you Labyrinth?"

Sarah got up and threw her arms apart, her hair now to her feet and yelled," Oh mighty Labyrinth free me from he that I am bound to. Free me from this place and I shall be grateful for all eternity!"

But the Labyrinth remained silent as usual.

"No answer as usual Labby? I suppose you are afraid of him as all the others are. Do I fear him? Do I hate him? You've only allowed me to love him and obey him. Nothing else. So therefore I conclude that I would never ever have been in love with Jareth

if not for the words. Oh how I regret them now. How foolish I was then, how much I've grown mentally in such a short period. I should have said something else, should have asked him for things before I gave my word. Now is it too late? His bargain was to be my slave."

Sarah laid down on the blanket tired from her outburst. She was always tired near the Labyrinth.


	5. Chapter Five

*Listening to Love Song by The Cure, there's a cover of it on  50 first dates. I like The Cure's version better, there's more longing and wanting in the voice. A great band is Railer, wonderful they are---www.railerband.com . Sorry I took long to update, working on college and just working.

Chapter V

_Oh Sarah, darling, wonderful Sarah. I have lived for centuries to find someone. Always they have been… wrong. Are you like that? We shall all see, shall we not?_

Jareth stared out the window; his eyes focused intently on a now slumbering Sarah.  

For hours, the goblins whispered.  Hours he has stared. In love? They were never sure of their trickster king. So many girls over the centuries. But they didn't mind as long as they made him forget about kicking them. Still, he was a restless one and they liked Sarah more than the others they can remember.

"Uh…your majesty?"

"What Hoggmen?"

"Don't ya think it be time to call Sarah to the castle. Dangerous near the Labyrinth at night, the sun's almost setting."

"Why don't we let Sarah find that out herself."

"But…" This was Hoggle's revised punishment for helping Sarah go through the Labyrinth; no matter how much he wanted he could never help her now. It was all on her to escape if she wished to. There were times he thought she really wanted to leave but then something always changed her mind. Hoggle supposed it was the promise to always love and obey the Goblin King that she had made. Perhaps that was why she wasn't as feisty as she was before or maybe she realized what she had promised.

"Hogglet," Jareth said turning to fix his intense gaze on Hoggle, "if you really want to 'rescue' Sarah, why don't you bring her back to the castle. And in one piece. NO blood, torn clothing or hair missing on both of your parts. Or it's in the bog for you if you don't. And if you do…we'll see."

A crystal appeared floating close to Hoggle's head and burst to take him by Sarah's side. Hoggle looked up and saw the sun about to give way to night. He must wake her now if they were to get to the castle safely.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Hoggle shook Sarah as hard as he could. He knew from Sarah's goblin maids that she was a hard one to wake from the dreamland. "Sarah, Sarah, come on now girl, up with you."

Still Sarah wouldn't utter a sound or open an eye to see who was disturbing her sleep.

Hoggle shook Sarah harder and faster now; the sun had set and it was almost time. She needed to wake. Now.

"Sarah, come on now. Oof, never knew you were this heavy when looking at you. Mayhaps you should be on a diet."

"Who should be on a diet?" Sarah asked sleepily. 

"Oh Sarah," Hoggle threw hugged Sarah as hard as his arms would allow. 

"Hoggle?"

"Sarah, we must go. 'Tis dangerous here now. We must go. He's waiting."

"What dangerous?But we're near the Labyrinth and I've been here at night before."

"That was before. Now is what I'm worried about."


	6. Chapter Six

****I got the same review sent to me like 20 times,maybe it's a glitch. But I'm taking it as a sign from the holy Labyrinth FanFic gods ;) so I might go over the other chpaters and tidy up a little. 

Chapter VI

Jareth thought Hoggle would be able to bring her back in time. Sarah loved to be near the Labyrinth and Jareth didn't wish to be the one to drag her away. It was better to send a friend, someone she held high in that lovely mind of hers instead of distancing him further from her. Still, he now regretted his decision to send Hoggle. 

******

"Hoggle what's wrong? What happens tonight?" Hoggle was part leading, part dragging Sarah back to the castle. 

__

Something must be terribly wrong. Hoggle said 'He's waiting.' Did something happen to Jareth, is that why we're hurrying back and why I couldn't stay where I was? It must be.

"I'll tell ye when we're back at the castle. Now come on, we have to hurry."

"Alright Hoggle, I shan't put up a fight anymore." Sarah wrenched her arm from Hoggle, picked up her skirts and started to run to the castle. 

__

That's girl got gumption, she does, Hoggle thought. 

*****

Jareth could feel her enter the castle. He always could. 

"Your majesty."

"Yes, Hogglis."

" I brought her back with no scratches on her. She's in her room."

"I know."

"What happens now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, I rescued her. Where's my reward now?"

"Tell me Hoggit, did you see anything out there? Any dangers?"

"Er… No yer majesty."

"Then if there was nothing this time, it wasn't really any danger for you or her. So therefore I don't owe you anything except for this."

"What?" With that word Hoggle found himself shoulder deep in the Bog of Eternal Stench. 

*******

The rooster had crowed (so to speak) and the two were taking breakfast in the small dining room. Unlike the larger dining halls, this room had one table that only sat four. It was considerably smaller, about the size of a kitchen in a small apartment Aboveground, Sarah thought when she first saw it. Also, unlike the others that opened to ball rooms of varying size, it opened to the garden.

Sarah wondered Hoggle was about last night. Jareth was obviously hardy and healthy. He had already eaten three plates of food.

__

What was Hoggle talking about? What? Perhaps I should ask Jareth. After all he is the ruler of this land and undoubtedly he would know. But it is unusual for him to eat so much during morning. But I do think the arrogant, narcissistic Goblin King can take it.

"Jareth?"

Jareth looked up from his plate. Was this his third or fourth? He was unusually enjoying his breakfast. Usually he couldn't stand anything besides what Sarah called a cappuccino. But this was delicious. 

Sarah suppressed a laugh. She wouldn't get the answers she wanted if she laughed at him. But it was hard as his lips were smeared with bacon grease and he had a bit of maple syrup on his cheek.

"Enjoying the food, aren't you now Jareth?"

Jareth replied that he was and picked up a napkin to wipe his mouth with it. Catching a quick glance at his napkin he saw the mess that was on his face. _I wonder if Sarah saw this. _"It is delicious, do you know what it is?"

"Food from above, Jareth. Bacon, hash browns, sausages, pancakes among other things."

"Hmm… we should have it more."

"We do have it every day Jareth."

"Hmm..."

"Jareth I was wondering why was Hoggle rushing me back to the castle? What was the danger? Was a dragon coming to scoop me up and you didn't want to be troubled with rescuing the princess," Sarah joked.

Sarah looked at his eyes for any hint of surprise, secrecy, anger. But she saw nothing but peace and contentment in his old eyes.

"The answers you seek are in the Library. Since you are so found of books, search there. The search will take long to find everything so I shall have prepared a room next to it for you."

"Why not just tell me," Sarah asked as it became obvious Jareth was finished with his breakfast and was about to leave for his duties as King.

"Because my darling Sarah," Jareth said his backed to Sarah, "things that are worth having should be worked for."


	7. Chapter Seven

AN; Sorry I haven't updated for quite a long while. I've been having writer's block. Finally broke out of it by starting a Harry Potter fanfic. Hope you like this chappy of mine.  
  
I'm on a different computer so some things may not look right.  
  
Chapter VII  
  
"Things that are worth having should be worked for. Yes, there will be some work but not that much. I know the library and all the books held within," Sarah said as she headed towards the library where she often spent most of the time in her days. Just as she was about to open the door something tugged at her sleeve.   
  
"Yer Highness," the goblin said, "he said to tell you not this library but the other one at top of the tower."  
  
"On top of a tower? I've never been told of a library being held in one before."   
  
"It's his highness private library miss. Where he keeps all the scrolls and books needed for his duties, your highness."   
  
Where he keeps his books needed for his duties? Hmm… surprises, surprises everyday in this place. I always thought he had a study of some sort.   
  
"Thank you darling for informing me."  
  
"Good luck you highness!" Has she got a lot ahead of her. If I was her I'd have gone and run off by now. Hide in someplace where he can't find me. There you go now, thinking you could be some kind of royalty. Better go back to the kitchen work now.  
  
"Isn't it marvelous oh Sarah dear? For you I mean. These are all for you, so enjoy."  
  
"All mine indeed bastard. Not telling me of this library and now finding all these books I have to look through," Sarah muttered, looking up at 100 feet of books going round the whole room, "and he says in all of these adds a little something to the answers I want. He must be joking, this must be a trick. There are probably only one or three books about it and the rest are not. Oh hateful, hateful man."   
  
Yet at the same time Sarah was a little happy inside. All these books! And here for her to peruse and molest. So many pages to open and read.   
  
I wonder how long will this take. What if this is like Rumplestiltskin?   
  
And so Sarah toiled through the night, toiled the next day and toiled the next. Why was this so? Why didn't Jareth, the Mighty King of Goblins just tell her what she wanted to know; after all he was king of his land and undoubtedly would know right? It was for his pleasure, you see. He loved to see her. He loved to watch her. He couldn't have her, all of her, without feeling remorse and hate towards himself. He couldn't bed any other because of her. So he did what any guy would do. He watched her.   
  
Oh when am I going to be done? There's still so much. What day is it? How many days have passed? Is it light? Oh stop being so dramatic Sarah. But that's what you are. Dramatic. It's you. Always.   
  
"Yes it is you Sarah. Always," Jareth said to himself as he was sitting on his throne watching her progress through one of his crystals.  
  
Jareth felt his tummy rumbling and wondered if they had anymore bacon and hash brown things he ate for breakfast.  
  
This would be a perfect time to surprise Sarah. Undoubtedly she's also hungry, he thought.   
  
Meanwhile Hoggle was trying to go and visit Sarah. But he would always stop at every fifth step or so when going up to the tower room. Thus making the trip a very long one and the food he planned on giving her almost gone into his belly.  
  
He could see a little bit of the door now and after finishing the apple he got up and continued.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here. Is little Hogny trying to visit Sarah? And what's this a picnic basket almost empty? I'm sure Sarah would love that. To feast on an apple core after working oh so very hard. Oh dear, dear, perhaps we should send you someplace to replenish your supply of food. After all the lady Sarah deserves the best."  
  
Jareth had appeared unknown to Hoggle, some steps behind him. Unknown because Jareth knew Hoggle was going to visit her and wanted to give him a little surprise; so he decided not to use his usual glitter and music.  
  
"And were would you be putting me," Hoggle asked already suspecting.  
  
"Why here of course!"  
  
Hoggle blinked and found himself in the oubliette.  
  
"Curses! YOU Jareth!"  
  
"Well that takes care of him and now to see Sarah."  
  
I'm so hungry, Sarah thought. I don't think I've stopped to eat at all.  
  
"Well now here I am to answer your prayers, dear , dear, wonderful Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned around and saw Jareth in black attire. It was her favorite on him as it brought out his eyes more.  
  
"Oh and how are you going to do that? Make all these books disappear and just tell me? Honestly Jareth, tell me right now or...or... or I'll kick you right in the royal jewels!"   
  
Jareth's eyes darkened with anger. No one, not even Sarah was ever allowed to threaten him. He was the Goblin King. All powerful! Whenever one of his subjects misbehaved he taught them a lesson.  
  
"Listen," Jareth hissed pushing her onto a pile of books. "You wanted to know so you must find it out yourself. I will not tolerate any threats form you wheter you meant it or not. If I choose to treat you with respect you do the same for me. Do you understand me?"  
  
Sarah was scared. He was furious with her, she never had seen the look of anger in those beautiful eyes of his before. She understood him alright. She nodded yes.  
  
"Say you understand me, dear, dear, darling Sarah."  
  
"I understand!" Sarah said while using all her strength to get up.  
  
"Good now time to eat little Sarah." 


	8. Chapter Eight

AN:Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Recommend listening to Lacuna Coil's Heaven's A lie when readin it. The video can be found on launch.yahoo.com or you can go to their official site lacunacoil.it and search in the news for their e-card.  
  
Just out of curiosity is the writing for this chapter different form the others?  
  
Chapter 8- You're Heaven's A Lie  
  
"Well, well now Sarah. Enjoying the food now aren't we? I'm not a monster after all."  
  
Sarah swallowed the food she was eating and turned to face him. "Oh i'm just stuffing myself so I don't have to call you whenever I'm hungry."  
  
"I see. Well darling Sarah, there's no need to ever call me. I'll just come whenever I want to. Understand?"  
  
"Whatever Jareth," Sarah said and got up to walk around the garden they were in. It was Jareth's favorite garden filled with his favorite plants and flowers. His favorite was the small grove of peach trees in the middle of the garden, where he a Sarah were right underneath. It took some time to convince her sit underneath the tree but as it suddenly got hotter, the shade became appealing to her.  
  
Jareth reached up and plucked a peach and held it to Sarah.  
  
"Time to conquer your fears, little Sarah. Take the peach oh brave one."  
  
"I don't want to and I don't have to," Sarah said standing up.  
  
"Oh but Sarah have we forgotten something," Jareth said reclining on his side,looking at her with those eyes of his." Love me...," he said taking a bite of the peach. "Fear me...," he said taking another bite so only a little was left. "DO as I SAY," he said finishing up the rest and then licking the juices off his nimble fingers.  
  
Sarah turned to him. He expected her to have anger in her eyes but instead there was only blankness. She walked up to him and sat down in front of him. Sarah took his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes I remember," she said taking the index finger in her mouth. Jareth gasped out surprise. " Love me...," she said taking his middle finger next in her mouth. " Fear me...," she said taking his next finger. " Do as I say...,' she said taking his pinky finger. " And I shall be your slave." She dropped his hand and grabbed his shoulders pushing him against the trunk of the tree. " You are my slave Jareth, if not now then you will be." Sarah released him and walked back to the castle.  
  
Jareth never expected Sarah Williams to be so forward as to take his fingers in her mouth. But he especially didn't expect her to be so strong.

"Full of surprises aren't you now dear Sarah."

* * *

"Insolent man. Idiot! Asshole!" 

_Then why did you say yes?_

"Oh I don't know," Sarah said to herself, biting her nail in the cleared throne room. " It's not fair! Fairy tales are supposed to have happy endings, the prince and princess are supposed to live happily ever after."

"I used to believe that to."

Sarah turned to where the unmistakeable voice was.

"Jareth!" Sarah stomped up to him, very furious. " I want you to tell me now! I'm tired of being your puppet, your toy for your amusement. I've had enough!"

Jareth saw anxiety and fear in her eyes not matching the anger in her voice. Her eyes were sorrowful and full of unshed tears. Oh how he wanted to be the one to make her finally cry. In his arms, in his bed. But he wouldn't be the one to fall.

"No," Jareth said trying to fight that part of him that made him her slave. But she didn't love him fully yet.

Sarah looked like she was about to protest but then a blankness came over her face. "Fine. Then I will go back to the tower and find out myself."

"Oh Sarah," Jareth said watching her leave him again. "Oh Sarah, if only you knew how much I've suffered from you and now you again. Through time and space-it's always the same."

Jareth sunk into his throne, his head thrown back but never allowing himself to cry.


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: I do not own the movie Labyrinth, any of it's characters or contents. This is done purely for fun.

Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Now that the semester is almost up I'll start working more on this.

Chapter 9

"Oh where is it," Sarah Williams said in exasperation as she laid on top of a pile of open,ancient books in the tower library. "I've looked so hard and long and have yet to find the answer. Won't someone help me?It's not fair!"

Sarah leaped up in frustration and started to pace the library in a frenzy fueled by angry passion.

"Damn,"she said as she reflected on Jareth's face when he told her of her quest.

"All this passion, for me," Sarah turned around and found Jareth leaning against the only doorway. "I'm so touched, my dear."

"For you? That wasn't for you," Sarah said as she made her way out of the room.

"Oh really, my dear?" Jareth put his arm out, stopping Sarah from leaving him.

"Nothing is ever for you," Sarah said, staring straight in his eyes with her cruel ones.

-----------------------------

"Oh my lovely Sarah, the pain you cause me…" Jareth said as he sat on his throne, surrounded by crystal balls all with a view of Sarah. "Time will pass and you will feel what I feel. But now, I have to play." The images of Sarah were replaced with the images of the new challenger running the Labyrinth. "And I will win."

Jareth disappeared in a brilliance of glitter to meet the runner. She would play an enormous part in his seduction of Sarah.

--------------------------

"Gawd, what the hell is up with this place," Annie, the new runner of the Labyrinth said is exasperation as she rested, head down, near an eye-lichen after running in a straight for hours.

"It's a piece of cake," a cultured, accented male voice said. "Or so I've been told."

Annie looked up across and saw the goblin king again. Though she knew he was evil and wanted her younger sister, she still couldn't help being attracted to him. He was wearing tights again. She could see everything. This place has some advantages, she thought.

"Whoever said that is messed up," Annie said getting up.

Seeing her up close, Jareth was amazed at her likeness of Sarah. Why they could've been twins! But this one was older, her body was more formed.

"No, just stubborn," Jareth said, obviously eyeing Annie's form.

"Oh," Annie said, unnerved by his appraisal of her. "See something you like?"

"Oh my, yes," Jareth said suddenly appearing next to her. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Whatever I want to."

"Oh really," Jareth said immensely enjoying the conversation. Jareth moved in closer so that his lips were once inch away from hers.

"Yes," Annie huskily whispered.

"Well," Jareth said, pulling her closer to him. Annie moaned and swirmed underneath his touch.

Jareth burst out laughing, unable to keep his composure any more.


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: I do not own the movie Labyrinth, any of its characters or contents. This is done purely for fun.

I want to thank everyone for reading this story and reviewing it. Thank you!!

Chapter 10

Annie looked in bewilderment at the handsome figure laughing like a clown.

"Um, are you alright," Annie asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm quite alright," Jareth said suppressing any urges to laugh at the silly little girl.

"So you were saying," Annie said in the voice that seduced her hot neighbor when she was 17.

"Oh my dear girl, did you actually think I was serious," Jareth said, amused.

"No, of course not," she said, hardening her voice.

"No, of course not," Jareth said mockingly. "You moaned at my touch, spoke to me with a voice that I suppose was to be seductive and you say you didn't think I was serious? Someone's a liar and I don't like liars. Goblins, mischief and scheming I don't mind, but liars I do."

Annie had enough from the Goblin King. She would find her baby sister and then leave, never to return. Even if it's just a dream, she thought. She would show him.

"Well, it's been fun but I've got to go," Annie said, walking away from the Goblin King.

"Wait," Jareth said in a voice perfectly measured to give hope to the hopeless. "I have something for you."

"Oh, ok," Annie said. She stopped and turned back to him. I knew it, she thought. I knew he was just playing. After all he is a trickster. "What is it?"

"Just this," Jareth said holding up a round crystal. The only difference with this crystal was that when Annie looked into it she could see nothing.

"Oh thank you," Annie said reaching for the crystal ball." What is it?"

"It's advice," Jareth said

"Advice," Annie said incredulously.

"Yes, in the future," Jareth said as he dropped the ball. "If you wish to seduce me, well if you wish to seduce anyone, you probably shouldn't use the voice you were using. Sounds a bit like-oh I don't know-let's say a squawking chicken mixed with a little bit of oh, Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Excuse me, what did you say," Annie asked angrily, offended by the cocky persona before her.

"Bog of Eternal Stench. I believe you mortals have something called mints," Jareth answered smugly. "I'd advise you to use it…everyday."

"Oh, you bastard!" Annie raised her hand to slap the odious man before her.

"That will be enough of that madam," Jareth said grabbing her hand and thus stopping her from fulfilling her desire. Jareth roughly pushed Annie to the wall at her back. When he next spoke, it was a voice laced with danger and malice. "Try that again and you'll never find your baby sister. Furthermore you will never leave the Labyrinth, never see your world again. Do you understand?"

Annie looked at him through narrowed eyes then turned around and continued through the Labyrinth.

"This will be fun," Jareth said to himself as he watched Annie walk away.


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: I don't own the movie Labyrinth or any of it's characters. I only my characters.

Does anyone know how a movie can be added?I'm working on a Pretty in Pink fanfic and I really want to post it.

Chapter 11

"Oh where is he," Sarah rampaged the corridors of the castle beyond the goblin city looking for Jareth. She had had enough of looking through old books for the morning and was looking for some sort of entertainment. Albeit, she put on a defensive façade, she did enjoy being around him, though she would never, ever admit it to him. "Won't someone tell me where he is?"

Just then a goblin with a hooked nose crossed the corridor chasing a squawking chicken, bowing as he passed.

"Goblins," Sarah said in disgust as she continued her search. "Why did it have to be goblins, why couldn't it have been –oh I don't know, something easier to look at?"

_What do you want them to look like,_ a voice said in her mind.

"I don't know, something a little less wrinkly and warty and less disgusting. Better manners," Sarah continued. "Yeah, better manners."

_As you wish my lady_

"Thank you-huh," Sarah was confused. The voice in her sounded familiar -almost like the one she heard while she was in the Labyrinth.

------------------

Sarah walked into the Escher room and saw Jareth across the room, lazily lying on the top of a staircase apparently, humming and singing.

"Jareth," Sarah yelled.

"Yes dear." Jareth appeared beside her, slightly shocking her.

"Well you look like you've been having fun-while I was up in a stuffy library!"

"Yes, well I had some business to attend to," Jareth said as he took in her appearance. He would never tire of looking at her-especially in the cream colored renaissance gown.

"Business in the Labyrinth," Sarah asked finding herself intrigued.

"Yes business in the Labyrinth," Jareth said gently knowing how she felt about the whole business.

"With who?"

"A girl really not unlike you, my dear. Though she did try to seduce me," Jareth said watching closely Sarah's reaction.

"Seduce you," Sarah amusedly said. She felt a twinge of sadness but quickly covered it up with the techniques she had learned in school.

"Yes, seduce me," Jareth said tiredly, but secretly disappointed Sarah wasn't jealous. "She wasn't really good at it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. She was too obvious- I don't like them too obvious and that voice-oh that voice she used! Very repelling."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters but this story I do own.

"How interesting," Sarah said wryly. She had figured out his motive and would not let him win. If she was to remain here forever and ever then it would be on her terms. She would never bow down to him. "Did she have big breasts?"

This shocked the Goblin King. He had always thought of his Sarah as someone pure of heart and mind. But that would not stop him from having fun with this new side of Sarah.

Composing himself he replied, "Why yes, I do believe she did. They seemed like they'd be a nice size."

"Well," Sarah said. "It has always been my experience that size doesn't matter. The shape does. In my experience." She gained her object, which was of course Jareth's peace of mind. She left him to contemplate her words and returned to the Labyrinth.

"Well she is full of surprises, isn't she?"

Jareth looked up and saw his advisor, Rigel observing him with amused eyes.

"Rigel," Jareth said. " How long have you been there. If you weren't such a great servant I would have flayed you alive." Jareth materialized behind him. Rigel was perhaps his oldest friend. Though at times it was hard to keep track of the years they'd known each other. Sometimes he thought it was 500 years or perhaps 400;over times the centuries blended together.

"Really now," the older Fae replied. "Only if you can catch me Jareth." Rigel disappeared leaving only his voice and thought for the Goblin King.

"Sarah, my dear, dear Sarah," Jareth mused. "You tempt me, you tease me. But you'll never win. I will teach you love and you will feel what it is to be loved fully and completely. Before that thought, in order for that to happen you must learn to humble yourself. For love is a dual entity. It exists for two not just one, my dear."

Jareth conjured a crystal ball and looked past it's shimmering exterior to gaze on her as she was going about her business.

"Talking to Hoggle again? And about what? My beastly nature? My ungenerous nature? Going to someone else instead of me. We'll see about that, my lovely one. I have stripped you of your family and I will strip you of your friends until all that's left is me. You will belong to me even more."

----------

"Please, I can't be seen speaking to ye. I won't be swimming in the Bog of Eternal Stench again. Now, Myrna won't come near me or speak to me," Hoggle said trying to get away from his pleading queen. "Besides, it's not queenly for you to be seen with someone as smelly as me."

"Smelly! I don't smell anything." Sarah said snifing his ear.

"That's because ye are the queen! Now start acting queenly. Such royalty shoud not be seen with the likes of me, a lowly garderner."

"Oh Hoggle! Stop with such nonsense. I am the queen and I can do whatever I want. If I want to talk to you there's nothing anybody can do about it!"

"Well what about Jareth! He's already done plenty! I'll be smelling like this for the rest of my lifetime. Oh I hope it's short."

"It doesn't matter. I'll always be your friend. Now come on lets go visit Sir Didymus." Sarah and the relunctant Hoggle headed to go visit their old comrade. But behind them, unseen, following them was a crystal ball. But this wasn't like any of the other balls that were just designed to give a view. Imprisoned in the crystal ball was the spirit of a long dead wife of Jareth's, now his slave. This being, if we can call it that, has no memory of it's past life and is only filled with the passion to do as its master says. This was, as Jareth has said, the only good thing about having wives.

The crystal balls Jareth created from the spirits of his dead ex-wives had a magic of their own. Through them Jareth could physically enforce his whims and desires without leaving the castle, if he wished. They have proved very useful in many cases. Most notable was the Crueleam War. The emperor of a neighboring land wished to add Jareth's realm to his list of conquered lands. He wished to posess the Labyrinth. In doing so he wanted to study it in order to learn how to harness it's magic and power for himself. Due to another power of the crystal balls and the one mentioned above his plan was thwarted. You see, with Jareth's command, hundreds of special crystal balls were able to transform into their former selves. Jareth sent them, naked, as a gift to the emperor and his men. When their defenses were weakened, Jareth struck, killing the emperor and his army.

----------

I would like to thank A-Dream-of-Forever, AngelwingsDevilhorns,DiamonRocketQueen,Meldiriel,Miss Elvira Dark,TheAngryPrincess,Tokyo Girl, Lady Saffron of the Daggers and every who is reading this for being patient with me and what not. I'll try not to make it so long for the next update since this is my most popular story.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaime: This is don for fun. I do not own the movie Labyrinth or it's characters nor do I own the story of the Labyrinth. But I do own my story and any original ideas, concepts, characters. Enjoy!

"Where am I?" Sarah asked. She had left Sir Didymus a while ago and Hoggle minutes ago and was now heading back to the castle. Hoggle had wanted to surprise his girlfriend who was working nearby.

She cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings and being prone to day dream.

"Useless," she muttered to herself. "Absolutely useless. Think of where daydreaming got you Sarah." Again she looked at her surroundings, unsure of where she was. The forest around her resembled the forest where she had met the Fierys and also the one where she had fallen asleep after eating that peach. She turned around to go back but instead walked in to a wall of tree limbs.

"Great, oh great," Sarah said. "Another twist. Why can't things be simpler? The prince rescues the princess and they live happily ever after. That's the way it's supposed to be. Hey! Stop it!" The tree limbs were pushing her forward. She thought she heard something whisper for her to walk faster. "Stop it! I get it, okay." She was walking at first but then the tree limbs kept urging her to go faster until she started running to get away from their poking. Looking back she saw the trees of the forest converge into a wall, a wall that was chasing her to some unknown point.

She ran until she came to a field that was virtually empty, no vegetation except for the grass, and surrounded by large trees. Their gnarled branches seem to join into each other, connecting them together into a living cage to house her. But for how long?

"Jareth, what have you done? Where am I you beast?"

She slowly noticed a change in her surroundings.

"No," she said softly as she finally began to see what the trees were doing. "No!" Sarah screamed in frustration. "This can't be true, this can't be happening. Jareth!"

But there was no Jareth to come save her or Hoggle to offer her some kind words. Only the trees slowing enclosing her in the field.

"Why are you screaming, my dear" she heard a voice ask her.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Whatever it was, it was a thing malevolent, she could tell. There was a presence but it did not emit the feeling of goodness that event he goblins had. There was no faint tinkling of bells in her head nor was there any feeling of comfort. She did not have that feeling that she was in her favorite place in the castle that she felt whenever she was near a character of goodness.

"Why are you afraid my dear?" There was a malicious tone to the voice. Sarah could tell by the tone that it belonged to a woman and there was a faint hint of kindness. To be sure the thing now was a creature of goodness but something had occurs to change them into the complete opposite. Sarah wondered if Jareth had anything to do with it.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the voice. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

"Hurt you? No my dear. This is to warn you. To prepare you."

The forest disappeared and now she was standing in the Labyrinth. She could see Jareth a few yards ahead speaking to a brown haired woman dressed in what appeared, clothing from the Victorian period.

"Jareth!" Sarah called but he did not turn. She called for him again but he still did not appear to hear her.

"It is no use," she heard the voice say sadly. "We cannot hear you. Yes, my dear. That is me. Like you I had accepted his offer and lived her in misery as the queen. It was so long ago, I think. I cannot tell from time. It does not pass for me. It is still and the same. This was my last day in corporeal form. But luckily I did not lose my mind like so many others before me and after me."

"What do you mean captured," Sarah asked intrigued and alarmed.

"Watch."

Sarah walked closer to the couple. Gradually, not trusting that this indeed was just a memory and that Jareth could not see her or hear her.

"Jareth, oh Jareth." She called when she was a few feet away from him. Still he did not turn and she took this as proof that she was not visible to him. She could hear them arguing now.

"Jareth, no." the lady said. She was obviously distraught and frightened.

Jareth's face held more anger that she had ever seen, not even when she had beaten him.

"Do you honestly believe that you can simply vanish? Leave? What have you been dreaming my girl and with whom?" Jareth pushed the lady to the wall, his left hand on her neck.

"No on Jareth, no one. I simply cannot stay here. It is too suffocating and I miss my family."

"Suffocating, family? You have no family. Only me." Jareth held her head in his hand and kissed her firmly. The lady struggled and finally gained her freedom by stamping on his feet. Swiftly she ran from him.

"Labyrinth, open!" The walls of the labyrinth spilt, giving her a clear path out of it and into the forest. She was almost out when she felt a tug and then she could not feel her feet on the ground anymore, not even the wind. Yet she could see Jareth below her with a crystal ball muttering something. She felt another tug and could feel herself fall on something hard. She stood up and could see Jareth looking at her laughing. She was in the crystal ball.

An: I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this. Be sure to review so I can be sure that you like it and want me to continue.


	14. Chapter 14

An: Sorry it took me so long to put up another. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and putting is as one of your favorites. I thank you very much for it.

Chapter 14

"No, it cannot be true," she muttered to herself. Though there were times she loathed Jareth, though she wanted to believe what she was seeing, she knew, she felt that Jareth was not capable of doing that to another being.

"Stop lying to yourself," she heard the voice say.

"No, I don't believe you!" Sarah yelled to the entity. "If you really are trapped in a crystal ball then why do you have the power to change the trees, to let me see this 'memory' as if it was happening? It is not real!"

"Silly girl!" The voice was now a low growl. The speaker did not bother to hide his malevolent nature anymore.

"That was not real! You are some kind of force of evil. I know. I can feel it." She turned around to confront what it was she was speaking to, to challenge it if it was necessary. Yet when she turned around she was at the opening of the Labyrinth, where she had met Hoggle for the first time.

"What just happened," she said to herself. "Is this real?" To make sure Sarah pinched herself and yelped at the momentary flash of pain. "Well yes it is."

She wondered if she should tell Jareth what happened. She was sure that it was more than a dream or a powerful daydream. It was too real and she could feel everything.

"I should get back home," she said. She entered the Goblin City, happy to see the faces of the little goblins and to hear them cheering her as their queen.

"She will be a hard one," a man said as he looked at the image of the Goblin Queen in a pool of water that was at the bottom of a large tree with silvery leaves.

"Yes, but in the end she will be ours, like so many of the others." The man looked above and saw his mistress, Dhlora. "She will be ours and I will be back to what I was before."

"Yes, mistress," the man said as he looked at the floating red mist that was his mistress. For many centuries she had been reduced to this form by the abominable Jareth, King of the Goblins. Soon-he hoped- his mistress would be returned back to her corporeal form.

"We need to get her alone, away from the city and the Labyrinth. Into this forest. Oh why didn't we take her when she was in the forest with the Fireys? Damnable laws!"

"You have broken the laws of the Underground before, majesty. You can do it again."

"Yes and where did that get me? Here. A floating useless thing. Not even half the sorceress I used to be. But I will have my revenge on Jareth and the Underground. I have waited this long and planned carefully. I will win."

_Yes you will win, my mistress. Even if I have to break all the laws of the Underground to get to that girl, I will get her for you and I will return you back to what you were before. And the Underground will bow to your feet and sing your praises and of me, Matthew, your faithful servant._

Sarah looked out at the Goblin city from a balcony she had discovered a few days ago in her tramping around the castle. When she first found it, it was empty and cold. There was no furniture, nothing for her to sit on. Spiders had strung their cobwebs from side to side, filling the space so that it appeared to Sarah that she could fall and sleep on them. But she detested and was even scared of spiders so she didn't dare. The next day she came back to it. To her surprise and delight, the cobwebs were cleared. There was a carved, marble table with a matching chair. There was also a white chaise lounge for her to sleep on if she was tired.

The stone was now covered in dark green ivy, twisted and tangled into a dense mass that you could pick up with one finger. There was a small lilac tree in one corner, blooming with fragrant flowers.

"Jareth," she sighed and sat down at the table. Expecting him to pop up she looked around. Satisfied and perhaps a little disappointed she turned to look at the Goblin City.

"What happened," she whispered to herself. "What does it mean?" She looked and looked at the forest beyond, trying to find some answers.

_Labyrinth, I wish you could tell me what happened. What is real and what is false? I cannot tell anymore._

"I wish I knew what to do right now. Where should I look for my answers? Who should I ask? Since it concerns Jareth, probably him but I cannot ask him for help. Treacherous man. He'll probably set me some odious test to do in order to earn my answer."

Sarah got up of the marble chair and lay down on the chaise lounge.

She thought of her family, of Toby and even her stepmother. What would they be doing without her? Was everything different?

She sighed and turned to look at the vines of ivy and thought of her life before the Labyrinth. Why had she made all that fuss? Why was she always angry and throwing tantrums? Things weren't so bad, better than most anyways.

She stifled a sob as a tear ran down her cheek. The sky darkened for its Queen and rain drenched the city and castle.

Jareth was sitting in his throne room, enjoying the joviality of his goblins and even joining in once in a while when he heard a crash of thunder. All the goblins jumped and ran around scared of the new sound. It sounded like invading armies but not quite.

Jareth jumped out of his seat and yelled " Quiet everyone or I'll put you in the bog."

All the goblins stopped what they were doing and stood still, quivering. Some were holding chickens and others each other.

There it was again. For a moment the goblins forgot their King's order and screamed.

"I said quiet!" Jareth walked over to a window and laughed. "Why it's only rain and thunder. You lot had been scared by a little water." He laughed and kicked one of the goblins. The other goblins started to laugh as well.

"Wait," he said suddenly. Slowly he started to remember. "It never rains in the Underground. Not after this. Something is wrong…with Sarah."

Worried he conjured up one of his crystals ball but he could not see Sarah. Perplexed he tried again with another crystal ball. Still he could not see her. "Something is wrong," he muttered. "Something is wrong! Quick all you lot, everyone search for the Queen! Make haste, make haste!" All the goblins scattered to spread the word and to look for their Queen.

"Where could you be, my dear. Where and why can't I see you?" Jareth looked at the rain clouds, worried. He had never been worried about any other being before, not even his mother when she was taken by the Lord Somers to live in his land as his bride.

He hoped that they would find her soon. It seemed that his powers were being blocked. He couldn't see her; he couldn't transport himself to where she was. He was helpless.

He had ot find her. It only rained when there was something wrong with the queeen.


	15. Chapter 15

An:

I want to than everyone who has read and who is reading this little fanfic. Thank you for your kind reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I have enjoyed reading your fanfic, also. Fantastic!

In the following weeks-I hope!- I'll be putting up a new, edited version of this fic. I just love this fic and want to make it the best it can be. So look for a complete overhaul and I hope you'll like it. If not then I can always put this one back up or have them as two separate stories.

I haven't been able to work on this fic as much as I'd like to. I'm working on a novel and had a poem published earlier this year!

Chapter 15

Jareth had just finished inspecting the third floor, looking for his beloved Sarah. He did not understand why he couldn't see her in his crystals. Why were his powers being blocked?

Jareth picked up a chair, richly carved with figures of fawns and Fae frolicking moved it towards the open window and sat down, defeated.

"Why can't I find you my dear, sweet Sarah? Are you hiding from me? Am I that terrible?" He laid his head down on the windowsill and allowed the rain to wet his head and run down his body. He felt a pain in his soul he had never felt before and wished it gone.

"Your majesty," he heard a goblin say to him cautiously.

"What," he barked, barely concealing his anguish. He picked up a leather bound book with a title of Studies of Fairy tales of the Aboveground and threw it at the frightened goblin. "Well?"

The goblin wondered why it had to be him to tell the king. He knew he would either be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench or put in an oubliette to waste away. The king was in a foul mood. If you couldn't tell by the aura of darkness he radiated then you could tell by the room they were in. Usually all the rooms in the castle, excepting the prisons, were kept spotless but this one had been ransacked. The heavy, dark curtains had been pulled down and lay strewn about the room, cut into ribbons. Various furniture were overturned and broken, books had been ripped and their pages torn and scattered. There were feathers on the floor, the fireplace mantle, all the pillows and cushions had been ripped apart.

"Sire, uh we, that is, everywhere, up and down the castle. We can't find the lady Sarah anywhere. Not even in an oubliette."

"What did you say?" the Goblin king hissed, his face full of anger. He advanced slowly towards the simpering goblin and lifted him with one hand. "What did you say," he repeated.

"We can't find Sarah!" the goblin managed to say as his king was choking him.

"Then look harder!" Jareth threw him out the door and crashing into the corridor. He heard goblins who were probably standing out side the door, scattering, making as much noise as they possibly could.

Jareth kicked the remnants of a table, picked it up and threw it to the opposite side of the room.

…….

Sarah woke up from her frightening dream. She was back in a clearing with someone. She couldn't see who it was but she knew that they were not good. Again she heard the voice she had heard before in the forest.

"Ugh, what was it saying to me?" She tried to remember, it was something important, she thought. But whenever she tried to think of the dream and of what happened in the forest she felt the memories running away from her fingers, like a frightened puppy. "How have I been sleeping?"

She looked around and found herself sitting on the chair instead of the laying on the lounge, where she thought she had been when she feel asleep. "I was probably too tire to notice if I was in the chair or lounge. Maybe I even was sleepwalking and got up and sat here." She chuckled to herself ,picked up her book and headed back to the castle and her chambers.

"What book is this?" she asked herself, not remembering if she had gotten it from the library or if someone have brought it to her. It was bound in leather with the title, Dreams and Fairy tales of the Underground in raised lettering, gilded with silver. "It looks interesting, Jareth must have given it to me. Yes," she said looking up. She remembered now, it was so clear she thought she could touch him if she tried hard enough. She was in the garden and someone had come up from behind her and given her the book. She was sure it was Jareth, who else could it have been?

She shook her head and looked back at the clear, sunny sky and sighed. "Well I'll give this to Jareth, it's always beautiful in the Underground.

She hummed to herself a tune she had heard somewhere. Perhaps in her dream.

……

"Where have you been?" Sarah snapped her head back and turned around to find Jareth standing in the doorway of her room, cape billowing behind him. The heavy, oak door slammed shut. He waved his fingers to put an enchantment on the room so no one would hear them.

"Where have I been? I was on the balcony of course, reading." She held up the book to show him.

"Balcony? You weren't on the balcony. You were nowhere in the castle. Do not lie to me Sarah."

"I am not lying! I was on the balcony and I fell asleep. Why are you angry with me?"

"You weren't on the balcony," he advance towards her, pushing whatever was in his way . "You weren't in your room. You weren't in the castle!"

Sarah could feel the force of his anger . It reverberated off the walls, the ceiling and any other object in the room. She didn't realize before how much of an impact he had on her moods.

"I am not lying to you! I was in the balcony! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, my dear, sweet Sarah, I couldn't see you or find you in my crystals."

"Well maybe you're crystals are malfunctioning. It's not my fault and it's not fair that you blame me!"

"I will find out where you went. I will not be lied to in my own castle."

Jareth turned around and waved his hand. The doors to her chamber flung open, causing the air to blow back at her, strong as the wind in a hurricane. The chairs, her tables overturned. Her books fell off her bed as well as the sheets and anything else that was loose. She stumbled, fighting the winds.

--- 

"How dare she lie to me," Jareth muttered to himself as he sat on his throne. "What were you doing and why are you trying to hide it from me?" He looked above at the various crystal balls that had Sarah in them.

-- 

Sarah was sitting in a garden, located at a dead end in the Labyrinth. In the middle was a gazebo made of wrought iron. Around it was a path of white stone that led to a bench made of the same white stone and around that were rows of rose bushes alternating in colors of red, blue and purple. In between the rows were streams of water that came from nowhere yes never ran out. The traveled around over and over, watering the plants in the garden.

She got up from the seat and headed to the gazebo to lay on the sofa there. It was more comfortable for reading than a stone bench. In her had she held the book she had yesterday, Dreams and Fairy tales of the Underground.

It was more interesting than the popular fairy tales from Aboveground. Those were just dreams, reflections of the fairy tales of the Underground. She had just finished reading a story that resembled Cinderella but in this version it seemed like it could have actually happened. Perhaps it was because they were in a place of magic and anything was possible. Sometimes she thought maybe it did and this was, instead of a book of fairy tales, a history of the Underground.

---- 

"The first stage is complete."

"Yes, my mistress."

"You have been a faithful servant. And you will be rewarded."

"Yes my mistress."


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

* I still do want to rewrite this story after reading the story over agin. It's really corny at the beginning, don't you think?

Again I don't own Labyrinth and it's characters but I do own my original characters, plotlines, story, phrases and what not.

Sarah and Jareth sat opposite each other on the top of the tallest tower in his castle. You could see all the Labyrinth to the north and the tallest tower of another castle to the east. They sat at a crystal table which was etched with blooming flowers, birds and butterflies and under a transparent cloth held up by four single red roses bigger than Sarah's head.

Jareth poured the afternoon tea and placed a cucumber sandwich on his queen's plate.

"So," he said as he studied Sarah who was reading a book called Dreams and Fairy tales of the Underground. Today she wore a gold silk dress with long sleeves and lace overlays.

"Hmm," she absently said, barely seeing the handsome blonde King a few inches away from her.

"Well," Jareth impatiently said.

"Well what?"

Jareth sighed and took a sip of his fragrant tea. "It would be nice," he said puttng down the blue tea cup which depicted in gold a faun sleeping under a large tree in a forest. "if you would show your gratitude for this splendid scene I've created. Or even spoke."

"Thanks for the tea," Sarah mumbled never once putting down her book or taking a sip of her tea.

Jareth sighed again, crossed his legs and folded his arms staring intently at the brunette beauty who found a book more fascinating than him.

"What?" Sarah said finally looking up from her book to see the Goblin King looking crossly at her. Without saying a word he left the table. Sarah rolled her eyes at his dramatic gesture and returned to her book duly noting the various cakes and sandwiches.

****

Having found out what happened to Sarah in the forest Jareth was particularly anxious to ensure his Queen would remain safe from whatever was after her. Being somewhat omniscient he had an idea of what may be after Sarah but wanted to make sure in order to proceed in the correct steps to obliterate the being who threatened his Sarah. He was sure whoever it was possessed some knowledge of his family's magic otherwise they wouldn't have been able to shield him from finding her. Thus he entrusted his minister to making a list of all the sorcerers in the Underground. and those who may possess some books on the subject. He intended to visit all the neighboring families in some form or another in order to ensure they were innocent and not needing to be reminded that he had the power to send everything they held dear to Oblivion.


End file.
